The Transgenic Core will provide the following services: 1) Generate transgenic rats with long inserts (>10 kb constructs or BACs) by pronuclear injection for Projects by Roman and Greene. 2) Generate specific lentiviral constructs for the production of transgenic rats as proposed in Project by Roman. 3) Efficiently generate large numbers of transgenic rats using lentiviral vectors for Project by Roman.